School-Live! Convergence! がっこうぐらし! 収束！
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: One year after the infection. the entire city streets of Japan had grown plants on the roads and the buildings, not a trace of a Walker could be seen but the roaring sound of a motorbike could be heard as the sight of a dark red and purple motorbike could be seen moving through the streets and the rider was none other than Ebisuzawa Kurumi.
1. Chapter 1:- Evolution

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 1:- Evolution

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

-The sound of thunder roaring aloud in the dark skies of Japan was heard, the sight of flashing lights of lightning was seen along with the sound of water splashing onto the cracked and grassy roads as there was a typhoon within the city. The sight of a girl with dark purple hair and tied twin tails were seen sitting on the ground as she was inside Shibuya's 109 department store and was looking outside at the rain, waiting for the typhoon to die down-

"How long as it been? A month? Weeks? Days? It felt like a year to me.." -The girl spoke softly in her head as the sight of a walker walking past her and ignoring her as the undead would walk outside to the typhoon. The girl watched the walker as she held onto a bloodied shovel as the girl was none other than Ebisuzawa Kurumi-

Kurumi: This power is a curse. -She said to herself as her magenta-coloured eyes would change colour as it became bright emerald green. She then heard screaming and singing in her head as the sound of a girl singing "Twinkle little star" was singing inside of Kurumi's head-

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your little spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star~"

Kurumi: She's dead but she still haunts me. Such a pain. -She said she would close her eyes as the sight of people could be seen heading into a large medical building as she was seeing through the eyes of the walkers from a different location, she'd then reopen her eyes and stood up from where she sat and grabbed the bag that was next to her and would walk out of the department store and walked through the typhoon as she headed to the location of the people she saw in her head-

"As much as I hate this power, it benefits me in a lot of ways. No thanks to Kaito-kun." -She thought to herself as she would then smile softly after mentioning his name- "I miss him." -The flashing image of her being with a tall brown haired male was recalled as she was seeing a memory of her past-

-Moments later, she reached to her destination and looked up at the building as it had a logo of three shaped symbols of three colours, one dark green, light green and bright blue and the name written under the logo was "Tricell". Kurumi smirked as her eyes then changed colour as hundreds to thousands of Walkers would gather around the building and surround the building as Kurumi went inside the building and took out a M4 Rifle from her bag as she looked around the lobby of the building-

Kurumi: Come out, come out, survivors. -She said softly as her voice echoed within the building as she began humming the song "Twinkle little star" as she was walking around the building while searching. She walked up the escalator and would find herself staring into a dark hallway as her eyes glowed brightly. Irritated, she walked down the hallway and was able to see within the darkness as her eyes provided her with night vision-

-In a room that was not far from where Kurumi was walking towards to. There was two people inside the room as they were hiding. A girl was breathing heavily as she had her covered her mouth with her hand and was tearing up in fear while there was a man who had worn a torn suit and was holding onto a pistol was sitting down next to the girl as he was keeping her safe, the two were panicking as they could hear Kurumi's footsteps and humming but their hearts began to raise even more after they heard nothing from outside of the room as they had realised that Kurumi had stopped humming and walking. The concrete wall behind the two would explode as they fell forward and looked back in fear as their eyes widened to see Kurumi's bright eyes staring at them. The male pointed his gun at Kurumi-

Man: M-Monster!

Kurumi: Rude. I'm not a monster.

-The man turned off the safety on his pistol as the girl hid behind the man, Kurumi then noticed that the girl was still young as she seemed to be a middle school student. As Kurumi stared at the girl and then turned her attention to the man, she saw the insides of the man and saw that it was turning green as it was giving off radiation-

Man: S-Stay away from us!

Kurumi: You're turning.

Man: S-Shut up!

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll live your life to the fullest.

Man: I said shut- -Before the man could finish his sentence, he was shot in the heart by Kurumi as she had fired a shot from her rifle. The girl screamed as Kurumi would walk up to the girl and pull her arm up-

Girl: D-Don't hurt me! Please!

Kurumi: Calm down. No one's going to hurt you.

Girl: Y-You just killed him!

Kurumi: That's because he has turned. -She said as she looked at the man's corpse and saw the skin was becoming pale and the eyes became completely white as the corpse began moving as it would stand up on it's own- 15 seconds for an infected person to transform after death, huh?

Girl: F-Fifteen seconds?

Kurumi: It's evolution. -The girl's eyes widened after she noticed that the walker wasn't attacking them as it would mind it's own business and walk out of the room-

Girl: W-Where is it going?

Kurumi: Who knows? They're just waiting.

Girl: Why isn't it attacking us?

Kurumi: Because I told it not to.

Girl: Eh?

Kurumi: It's a long story. What's your name?

Girl: Airi. Mikami Airi..

Kurumi: I'm Kurumi.

Airi: What's your family name?

Kurumi: That...Is something that I don't want others to know, personally..

Airi: I-I see.. I'm sorry for asking. -Kurumi then walked towards the window in the room and looked outside to see that it was still raining heavily but there was light outside as the sun was still out-

Kurumi: Everyday, they're evolving..

Airi: I'm sorry?

Kurumi: It's nothing.. -She said as she looked outside as she was staring at the building in front of her and saw the sight of a skinless monster that had its' brain exposed along with long claws and nails as it also had no eyes crawling on one of the walls of the buildings, the creature would open its' mouth and reveal it's long slanderous tongue-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Tides of Humanity

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 2:- Tides of Humanity

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

Airi: So..You can control the zombies? -Airi asked Kurumi as the two girls were walking down the abandoned streets of Tokyo-

Kurumi: I was scratched by a walker in the past but was saved by one of my friends, since they used a cure on me.

Airi: A cure?! So there's a way to cure everyone?

Kurumi: It doesn't work that way, Airi. It only cures those who have been recently infected about an hour prior from being bitten or scratched by the undead.

Airi: Eh? S-So isn't it useless?

Kurumi: A little but it has its' uses.

Airi: What happened to the cure?

Kurumi: Gone, I don't know what happened. It was all a blur when my friends died.

Airi: I-I'm sorry.

Kurumi: Don't be, I don't want to be pitied because of my past.

Airi: I see, alright then but how does that explain you controlling the zombies?

Kurumi: The drug that saved me from turning into the walkers has also cursed me.

Airi: Cursed you?

Kurumi: This may be the first time you have heard of this but there were three pills made by a medical organisation in Japan that allowed the user that devoured the pill to take control of the undead or summon them to your exact location.

Airi: Uh-huh?

Kurumi: The drug that my friends had used on me was a combination of the many elements of the pills. A blue pill that could control the walkers for a maximum of 5 minutes, a purple pill that summons a horde or even a swarm of the undead to your exact location and a green pill that enhances the entire human body to its' maximum level, making them invulnerable to anything.

Airi: W-Wait! Hold up, you're saying that your friends used those pills on you to saved you?

Kurumi: Before she died...She wanted me to live on..

Airi: It was a girl?

-In the past-

"-Kurumi had placed her left hand on her right arm as she was bleeding slightly while the shovel was still standing on top of the body as Kurumi was sitting in a pool of blood as Kurumi got teary, within that second when Kurumi was crying, a needle pierced through Kurumi's thigh's as the twintailed girl shouted in pain, she would then turn and look as her eyes widened to see a Beige coloured haired girl as the girl was none other than Naoki Miki. She girl injected a colour liquid into Kurumi's legs as Miki was being eaten alive by the walkers-"

Kurumi: Ahhh! M-Miki! Miki!

Miki: L-Live on...! -She said as she was pulled into the room by the walkers and were eaten within that instant as Kurumi watched her friend get eaten in front of her very eyes as her eyes slowly changed colour from being red to emerald green-

Kurumi: Stop..Stop! STOP IT! -She yelled as the walkers in the building would stop what they were doing. Kurumi's eyes widened as she was surprised to see that the walkers were listening to her and they did not attack her at the same time- Leave this place.. -Kurumi said as the walkers would exit the building-

-Present time-

Kurumi: Ever since then, I wondered how did she know about the serum of this drug. From the information that I gathered, I should be dead 10 to 15 minutes after being injected by the serum but instead it just makes me more healthier than usual.

Airi: Healthier? Like how?

Kurumi: I don't need to eat or drink. I don't feel tired if I walk for too long, I don't feel sleepy at all and whatever that seems heavy to most people is actually light to me.

Airi: What do you mean by that?

Kurumi: This. -She turned to her right and walked towards a destroyed car and kicked it forward as it would fly into the rubble and explode- A light kick could do so much, a single pinch to the skill can peel your skin off, a punch could break your vital organs, a slap in the face could break your neck. I became so strong that I don't even know what to do with myself..

Airi: Isn't that a good thing?! You're powerful! Indestructible! You're like a god!

Kurumi: Look at my hair.

Airi: What about it?

Kurumi: It has not grown since then.

Airi: How long since you were injected by the serum?

Kurumi: One year, 8 months and 82 days.

Airi: S-So...You've lost the ability to...

Kurumi: Grow..

Airi: But can you die?

Kurumi: Nope.

Airi: Really?

Kurumi: If you shoot me in the head, I'll definitely go down but I won't be able to feel pain and I'll still get back up on my feet in matter of minutes.

Airi: Wow, it must be nice to that sort of power.

Kurumi: You may think it's great but it's not.

Airi: Eh?! Why not?! You're basically a god!

Kurumi: That's why it's a curse! I can control the dead at will, change their shape and evolution chain, regenerate wounds, see what the walkers see in the entire country, super strength and speed and is able to live without having the need of any resources! My reproductive and digestive system are gone!

Airi: R-Reproductive system..?

Kurumi: If I were to find a man and if we made a baby, I wouldn't even be able to give birth or let alone feel the sensation of it! -She said it out loud as Airi blushed from hearing what she said- I don't need to pee and poop and I can't even create a family with my own body! You may think this is God's powers but if I was an actual god, I'd bring my friends back to life!

Airi: But you could live as long as you like and fight anything without dying, you're basically an immortal..

Kurumi: Being able to live while my friends and family are dead is just unfair! I hate this. For so long I've been trying to kill myself but nothing worked.

Airi: What did you do?

Kurumi: Jumping off a building, burning myself to death, shot myself, stabbed myself and tried to forcefully turn myself to be an infected but none of it worked! My body is immune to the virus that had spread and my wounds heal too quickly to actually kill me! My damaged brain would repair itself and make me smarter instead!

Airi: O-Oh my...

Kurumi: You think it's great? It's horrifying! It's dreadful! And because of this, I am haunted by the ones who have turned!

Airi: W-What do you mean by that?

Kurumi: I can control the dead at will, I see what they see and sense what they sense, hear what they hear but their souls are all trapped within me. Everyday, I hear their screams and questions, it haunts me every single day of the night. It hurts to hear children say "Mommy? Where are you?" continuously in my head! I can even hear the voices of my friends in my head..

Airi: Then maybe you can- -The sound of an explosion was then heard as Airi was interrupted by the explosion- W-What was that?

Kurumi: -Her eyes began to turn dark green as she saw the sight of a large group of people with guns and tanks fighting the infected as she saw it through the eyes of the infected in the area that was fighting against them- Unitologists..

Airi: W-What? Uni what now?

Kurumi: Cultists of a make-believed relic. My enemy.

Airi: E-Enemy?! I thought the dead were our enemy?

Kurumi: If you're with me, the dead are your allies, but the ones who have converted are not your allies.

Airi: C-Converted? Converted into the dead?

Kurumi: You'll see.

-The two would then head to the source of the battle and headed up to a nearby building to watch the battle from a safe distance, they then saw a large army of people with guns and armour and tanks fighting against the horde of walkers and in the middle of the army was a vehicle that was carrying a black and blue enigmatic double-helix shaped object-like statue as the blue lines on the statue was glowing-

Airi: W-What's that?

Kurumi: Don't look at it! -Airi would quickly look away from the statue-

Airi: W-Why?

Kurumi: It's a Marker. It's a powerful artefact that was founded by an American a few days before the outbreak.

Airi: What's so bad about it?

Kurumi: Convergence.

Airi: Convergence?

Kurumi: The Unitologists are believers of the Marker, they believe in the "Convergence" of mankind, transforming Humans into mutations called "Necromorphs", powerful mutated monsters that follows the orders from the Markers. Ever since those damn Americans sent out their first shuttle to space, they have been bringing back nothing but death to Earth.

Airi: I-I thought Japan was the only country that was infected?

Kurumi: The whole Earth is dead. 50% of the Earth is infected with the biological viruses that were made by Tricell, WilPharma Corporation along with Neo-Umbrella of Japan. These Pharmaceutical Companies have been working together to create the ultimate Bio-Organic Weapon to fight for military warfare but because of their cockiness, they were killed by their very own creations and from what I've seen and heard from the walkers around the world, nobody except me can control them. The other 50% of the Earth are filled with people who have lost their insanity to the Markers. They began creating more of these psychic-kinetic markers, transforming any none-believer into Necromorphs. Humans with mutated body parts and abilities that are similar to the Aliens you see in any horror movie.

Airi: A-Aliens..?

Kurumi: The Markers originated from Extraterrestrial life after all.

Airi: Where did you get all of this information anyway?

Kurumi: I've killed many of these Unitologist bastards before, so I learned a few things from destroying many of their camps around the country.

Airi: Are their Necromorphs powerful?

Kurumi: Much more powerful than my own walkers and their evolved forms but the walkers could transform a Necromorph into a zombie, thus making the necromorph my soldier.

Airi: How is it possible?

Kurumi: The viruses evolved to adapt in any situation, no matter the host, it will always transform it into the same being, even if it's Alien or not. -She squinted her eyes as she held Airi down to make sure Airi doesn't watch what was going on as a horde of Necromorphs would walk out of one of the trucks that was behind the marker- Even if they are much more powerful than my army, I have evolution on my side. -Kurumi said as her eyes began to glow bright green, Airi saw the glow in Kurumi's eyes and was afraid of the situation but she would turn her attention to the other side as she gasped at the sight of hundreds of Lickers crawling past her and were crawling down the building and were heading towards the Necromorphs. The undead army along with the Lickers stood still in front of the Unitologists and the Necromorphs as Airi and Kurumi watched the two- Stay here and don't look at the Marker or you'll die.

Airi: Eh? I-Is it really that bad?

Kurumi: Red markers control your mind through nightmares, blue markers makes you hallucinate once you stare at it for more than five seconds. Markers are living organisms after all.

Airi: N-None of these make any sense!

Kurumi: Nothing in this world makes sense to begin with, you're just gonna have to deal with it. -She said as she would stand up and jump down-

Airi: W-Wait! K-Kurumi-san! -She called out to Kurumi and watched Kurumi jump down and land in front of her army of undead and as she landed onto the ground, it made a loud sound that echoed throughout the city as the ground beneath Kurumi's feet would crack-

Unitologist: You! None-Believer! Queen of the Virus! Join us in Convergence! The Markers will make us whole!

Kurumi: I don't need your religion in my life. -She said as she glared at the Unitologists. A black liquid-like monster would appear from the alleyways beside Kurumi as it stood next to her and stared at the Unitologists and the Necromorphs-

Unitologist 2: W-What is that monstrosity?!

Kurumi: Uroboros Mkono. -She took out her shovel and dropped her bag as she yelled at the Unitologists and ran towards them as the Lickers and zombies roared and screeched out loud and followed Kurumi. Uroboros did the same and followed Kurumi as it charged towards the Unitologists. The believers along with the Necromorphs would charge towards Kurumi and the two sides would face off-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- A Monster

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 3:- A Monster

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

"Am I human? No I am not. Am I dead? In a sense, I feel quite dead but I don't look dead. Do I still have my sanity? I've lost a lot of it after being turned to this monstrosity that I am right now. What am I? A monster." -Kurumi narrated as the scene would then show Kurumi standing in front of a tall male with dark green hair and bright green eyes glaring at her as he had worn a black suit with a red tie that was partially dirtied with dried blood. Kurumi stood still and stared at the male as he was a survivor, the male would glare at Kurumi as he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and draw out a sword that was on his waist and pointed it at Kurumi, the wind blew as the red cloth tied on the man's left arm swayed-

"After the battle with the Unitologists. Airi and I would head out to Tokyo tower to cover more ground from the height of the building but as we were heading towards the tower, this man came out of the shadows of the alleyways and shot me in the head, but that wasn't enough to kill me." -Kurumi narrated as she took out two medium-length Katanas out from her back as the blades had a long fur-like cloth hanging at the end of the handles of the blades-

Kurumi: Kaito-kun, it is time for you to shine. -She said to herself softly-

Airi: K-Kaito-kun..? -She asked herself quietly after hearing what Kurumi said as Airi's eyes then widened when the man would run towards Kurumi and charge towards her with his blade up. The song "Bad Luck Charm" would play in the background, caught by surprised, Kurumi was then stabbed in the chest by the male as she fell back to the ground and the man forcefully pushed the blade into her chest- S-Stop it!

Man: You should get out of here! This girl isn't normal! She's obviously infected but I shot her in the head and she's still alive.

Airi: N-No!

"Pain

Is your reward for being near me.

Fate

Won't be your friend when I'm around.

Blame

Me for the tragedies that follow.

Grave

The situations that surround.

I'm a harbinger,

I cannot lie,

I will change the color of your life.

I don't mean to bring you pain,

But I will, just why, I can't explain.

I am no one's blessing,

I'll just bring you harm.

I'm a cursed black cat,

I'm an albatross,

I'm a mirror broken,

Sad to say,

I'm your bad luck charm.

Shame

I hang my head in constant sorrow

Rain

On every day you need the light

Strain

To see some fortune in tomorrow

Bane

Is what I am to every life

You should trust one thing

Take my advice

If you linger close

It's a hefty price

You and I are not the same

You don't want the burden of my name

I am no one's blessing

I'll just bring you harm

I'm a cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say I'm your bad luck charm

A guaranteed catastrophe

A tear that's bound to fall

A sure train wreck

And you'll soon regret

The day I came to call

I'm cursed black cat

I'm an albatross

I'm a mirror broken

Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm"

Man: Go!

Kurumi: A-Airi!

Man: The song playing right now will attract the dead here to us and they will kill you!

Kurumi: You're an idiot..

Man: Huh?

Kurumi: The dead won't be killing me, they will kill you.

Man: What?! -Shocked, Kurumi kicked the man off of her at ease as he flew back and hurt his back slightly as Kurumi would then grab the blade on her chest and pull it out in a swift instant as her large wound on her chest would regenerate- W-What are you?!

Kurumi: A monster.

Man: Eh? -The music stopped as the sound of static was heard from the stereos around the buildings as the music changed to "The Greatest Show on Earth". The man began to sweat as he panicked and looked around him as he could hear the sound of loud roars, screeching and growling was heard around him, his eyes widened as he saw a large number of Lickers crawling on the walls of the buildings along with hordes of zombies surrounding the area within the instant- H-How is it possible that they got here this quickly?

Kurumi: Your music and my call will increase their cautiousness rate. My summons will increase their speed and strength, your music will make them more aggressive.

Man: W-What are you talking about?

"After a billion years

The show is still here

Not a single one of your fathers died young

The handy travelers out of Africa

Little Lucy of the Afar

Gave birth to fantasy

To idolatry

To self destructive weaponry

Enter the god of gaps

Deep within the past

Atavistic dread of the hunted

Enter Ionia

The cradle of thought

The architecture of understanding

The human lust to feel so exceptional

To rule the Earth

Hunger for shiny rocks

For giant mushroom clouds

The will to do just as you'd be done by

Enter history

The grand finale

Enter ratkind

Man, he took his time in the sun

Had a dream to understand

A single grain of sand

He gave birth to poetry

But one day'll cease to be

Greet the last light of the library

We were here! (x4)"

-As the song kept going, the undead army along with Kurumi would walk up to the man and surround him as he began to panic even more so as he took out his revolver and pointed it at a Licker while pointing his sword at a walker, he then turned his attention to Kurumi-

Kurumi: I am not your enemy, your true enemy are the Markers.

Man: Th-The Unitologists?

Kurumi: Their Markers are far more dangerous than my hordes of undead.

Man: I highly doubt that! -He would stab a Walker in the head and shot a Licker in the head, thus killing the two infected in a swift instant but he then heard bones cracking and flesh squishing together as he would turn his attention to the two infected that he had just killed and saw that their heads are regenerating, after healing, the two infected would get back up and stare at the man- H-How is this possible?!

Kurumi: I can control everything, see and feel everything they feel. If they are ever close to me, they cannot be killed.

Man: You're a monster! Kill me woman!

Kurumi: No, I need you alive.

Man: What?!

Kurumi: I have rarely come across male survivors, you being here is needed to help repopulate the country.

Man: Huh?

Kurumi: I'm not talking about me. -She said as she turned and looked back to see Airi as the male looked at Airi as she stared back at the man as she was standing in between two Lickers-

Man: H-Her?

Kurumi: Please, I'll explain everything to you if you would peacefully join me.

Man: How can I trust you?

Kurumi: If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you the second you shot me.

Man: Why should I believe you? What if you're lying to me?

Kurumi: I have no reason to lie to you. Nothing would benefit this country if I were to lie to you.

Man: What's your name?

Kurumi: Kurumi. You?

Man: Hmph. Kagetani Kagerou.

Kurumi: It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagerou-kun.

Kagerou: Whatever, you better explain everything to me. -He said as he showed her his back and would turn his head and look at Kurumi as he placed his right hand behind his back while holding onto his revolver as the sun would set and the wind blew-

Kurumi: Is that pose really necessary?

Kagerou: S-Shut up! I'm an actor! I'm used to doing these sort of things!

Kurumi: I see..

-Airi would laugh softly as Kagerou heard Airi laugh and got slightly frustrated as he would withdraw his weapons and look away while Kurumi's army would disperse of the area and went their separate ways while Kurumi, Airi and Kagerou stood by each other-

"If I can find more survivors, then my friends' deaths would not be in vain. Kaito-kun, Rii-san, Miki. Yuki, everyone. Is this what you wanted? To save Humanity? I'll do it for your guys." -Kurumi narrated to herself in her head-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Battle Maiden

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 4:- Battle Maiden

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

Kagerou: So this all started because of a pharmaceutical company wanting to play God and use that power for war? The hell is wrong with this world?

Kurumi: It's pointless to question it now, they're all gone.

Kagerou: And how would you know?

Kurumi: What do you mean?

Kagerou: If they have been around since the 70s then they should have secret lairs and bases hiding all around us right now, we could even be standing on top of one right now!

Kurumi: Even so, it won't be that easy to take them out.

Kagerou: Why not?

Kurumi: I'm part of their bio-weapon, it's possible for them to control me.

Kagerou: Then I'll head in there and take them out myself!

Kurumi: You make it sound so easy when it's obviously not.

Kagerou: Their bio-weapons means nothing to me!

Kurumi: You were already afraid of the Uber-Lickers, they have larger and more powerful B. than what I have.

Kagerou: Can't you control them?

Kurumi: I can but I do have my limits.

Kagerou: And here I thought you were some sort of God.

Kurumi: Even if God gave me this power, I wouldn't want it.

Kagerou: Why not?

Kurumi: Great things always comes with great risks.

Airi: I have a question!

Kurumi: What is it?

Airi: I-Is there a story behind this? Where did it all started?

Kurumi: The first outbreak started within a city in America called "Raccoon City". The virus spread within the city, transforming everyone there into zombies.

Kagerou: Raccoon City? Where did you hear all of this?

Kurumi: In one of the archives in Tricell's offices.

Kagerou: You said you can control the walkers, right?

Kurumi: That is correct, yes.

Kagerou: Then stop them from attacking the living.

Kurumi: No.

Kagerou: What?! Why not?!

Kurumi: I can only control those that are close by, other than that, I can only see what they see. Nothing more.

Kagerou: Then i hope there are others out there who managed to live long enough to survive this hell.

Airi: Those monsters or "Lickers" that you call them, they're really strong and fast..

Kurumi: They're meant for assassinations, they're useful for helping me get rid of the survivors that kill other survivors.

Kagerou: Then they might just kill anything then..

-Underground the three, there was a lit up train that had power in it as there was a girl lying down on the train's seat until the train began to shake as she heard the sound of clawing and growling-

Girl: Tsk, I can never get any rest with these bastards around. -She said as she got up from her seat and pull out a Benelli M1014 tactical Shotgun from her large gym bag and turned off the safety as the aimed her gun at the large hatch on the floor of the train, the hatch would launch up as something had kicked it out of the way, the girl stared at the hatch from a distance and saw a tongue sticking out of the hatch as a Licker would crawl up with its' tongue out and mouth opened up- Die. -She said as she fired a single shot and shot the Licker in the head, thus killing it but two more Lickers would crawl up to the train as the girl glared at the two- I did not come this far to die now!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- The Calling

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 5:- The Calling

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

-In the quiet streets in Shinjuku, the roaring sound of a motorbike could be heard as the sight of a dark red and purple motorbike could be seen moving through the streets and the rider was none other than Ebisuzawa Kurumi. Kurumi stopped in front of a shopping mall as she took off her helmet and raised her hands up in the air as she walked away from her bike as the sight of a large number of Unitologists were seen as they came out from hiding and aimed all of their guns at Kurumi-

Unitologist: She's the heretic!

Unitologist 2: The opposer! None believer! -The sight of a laser dot was seen at the forehead of one of the Unitologists as they noticed the laser and panicked but were shot in the head as the Unitologists were all killed by Airi and Kagerou-

Kurumi: -She pulled out a communicator from her back pocket- I'm heading in.

Kagerou: Copy that, we'll cover you from out here. -Kagerou said in the communicator as he would then tap Airi's shoulder and pointed at the building at the opposite direction from where he was at as Airi nodded and held onto her rifle and ran to the other side-

-Kurumi entered the building and saw a glass cage as her eyes widened at the sight of a silver haired male with bright blue eyes inside the cage as he was holding onto two knives and had a gun beside him along with a working phone-

Kurumi: Who...Wait... I've seen you before..

Man: Shinzou..

Kurumi: What?

Man: My name's Shinzou Yato.

Kurumi: Why are you locked up in there?

Yato: This. -His eyes glowed slightly as the sight of zombies would appear as they came out from behind Kurumi and attacked her but once they got their hands on her, they stopped attacking her as Yato's eyes widened and noticed Kurumi's eyes were glowing as well- Y-You...

Kurumi: I have complete control over them, I don't know how or why you have that power but I'm the only one who should have it.

Yato: Were you diagnosed with the pills?

Kurumi: All three along with a Plaga.

Yato: I was only diagnosed with two pills at once, but why aren't you dead?

Kurumi: What do you mean?

Yato: Those who are infused with the pills should be dead by now.

Kurumi: I cannot die.

Yato: Prove it.

Kurumi: -She took out her gun and pointed it at her head and shot herself directly as Yato's eyes widened in shock as the sight of blood and bits of Kurumi's brain were seen but Kurumi was still standing but was bleeding from her head as the large bullet wound would heal in an instant and turn the hole in her head into a sealed skull- There's your proof.

Yato: Y-You're really something now aren't you?

Kurumi: I'm going to need your help.

Yato: What's the catch?

Kurumi: Kill the Unitologists and save humanity.

Yato: I'm not really fond of saving humanity after what those bastards in Umbrella did to me.

Kurumi: Everyone is different, don't be so narrow-minded and just do as I say.

Yato: Or what?

Kurumi: This. -The sound of scratching and crawling could be heard as Yato looked around and noticed large number of Lickers crawling around his cage along with the walkers surrounding his cage while the male begin to panic slightly- I know you can control them but I can do so much more than you could ever do. With just the very snap of my fingers, I can turn the entire Earth into a living organism that only produces viruses to the living and evolves them into monsters.

Yato: W-What makes you think I'll believe you?

Kurumi: The evolution of the Lickers is proof of my powers. They evolved from the virus and my abilities. -She would then turn her direction to a single Licker as her eyes begin to glow, the Licker would then start groaning and growling as it was in pain. The Licker's brain would become slightly bigger as it grew out six animal-like eyes on its' head along with a large Rhinoceros beetle horn on it's head and had spikes on its back and grew a tail as it would stand on two legs-

Yato: W-What the hell is that?

Kurumi: An evolved form of a regular Licker, this time, it is much more intelligent, powerful and more agile and adaptable. -The Licker would roar loudly as it slammed it's right hand into the glass cage and pierce through the glass as it would then destroy the entire glass with its' other claw and walked right into the cage as Yato pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Licker- Now come with me or you'll die.

Yato: F-Fine... -Yato would pick his items up and follow Kurumi out of the building and once they exited the building, Yato's phone would start vibrating- Eh?

Kurumi: Turn it off!

Yato: N-No! I'm waiting for someone!

Kurumi: I'm surprised you have a running phone after a year from the first outbreak.

Yato: Solar-charged cells at it's finest after all. -Up ahead, the sight of a dark haired girl was seen as she was covered in blood and was holding onto a Benelli M1014 tactical Shotgun on her right hand- Mei!

Kurumi: Who is that?

Yato: My sister, don't worry there's nothing- HEY! What are you doing?! -He yelled as he saw the Lickers were surrounding Mei-

Mei: W-What the hell...?! Y-Yato! What's going on?!

Yato: This chick is controlling them!

Mei: I'm not a bad guy! I was just looking around for supplies!

-The alpha Licker would walk up to Mei and stare at Mei with its' demonic looking eyes as it growled at her-

Mei: W-What the fuck is that thing..?

Yato: S-Stop! Stop! Please!

-The Lickers would back up as Kurumi sighed softly-

Kurumi: By the way, I'm Kurumi and if you ever turn into a walker or a Necromorph, I'll make you a soldier or I'll either kill you in an instant so be on your guard. 24/7. -Yato nodded as Mei ran up to him and hugged him tightly as the two siblings watch Kurumi walk towards her bike and saw Kagerou along with Airi meeting up with Kurumi-

Mei: C-Can we trust her?

Yato: We don't have any other choice..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the original story of this series was actually based on an original story called "Kisunagi" but was cancelled and deleted because it lacked the supporting number for it's production?

Kisunagi was a series about an apocalyptic warfare between a group called the "Kisunagi Patch" along with the immortal machines called the "Necrons", the main character is a man who had the power to mutate bacteria in his surrounding and transform them into Lickers and the Lickers can evolve based on how long they have been alive.


	6. Chapter 6:- Change

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 6:- Change

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

"Throughout each passing day, I watched her change from being the girl who was afraid of shooting or let alone survive in the apocalypse. From being the kind and innocent girl she was...She now became a survivor who had the eyes of a murderer.." -Kagerou narrated in his head as he was walking behind Kurumi and was walking beside Mei and Yato as he was looking at Airi's back as they were walking straight to Tokyo tower-

Mei: Why are we going to Tokyo tower again?

Airi: Kurumi-san said that she needed to go up to the top to find the locations of the other Unitology bases.

Mei: Can't she just use her powers to see through the zombie's eyes?

Airi: Hmm.. Kurumi-san?

Kurumi: I have a limitation to what I can see. If I could see the entire country or even the world just by looking through each of the Walker's eyes then I wouldn't have suggested heading towards Tokyo tower to begin with.

Mei: Fair enough..

-As the group was walking, they walked past a few hundred zombies as the undead ignored them, they would then reach Tokyo tower as they looked up to see that it was still intact-

Yato: What now?

Kurumi: Stay here and watch the perimeter, I'm heading up.

Yato: And how are you going to head up to the top? There's no power- -Kurumi jumped and climbed up as everyone was amazed to see her incredible strength and agility- Oh...You could've just said that you had monster-like strength or something..

-The sound of a Necromorph screaming and roaring loudly could be heard from a distance as the sound echoed throughout the entire city-

Mei: N-Necromorphs?

Yato: God, I hate those things, they're harder to kill than these Walkers..

Kagerou: Shh! Quiet! I can hear them!

Airi: Get in cover! Now! -Airi said loudly as she got behind a car with Kagerou while Mei and Yato took cover behind two motorbikes as they all had their guns out. Airi took out two M9 Berettas as she glared and focused her attention in one direction as Kagerou saw the gaze in Airi's eyes and began to worry. Up above at the very top of the tower, Kurumi looked around the perimeter as she then heard gunfire, she looked down to see her friends were fighting against a horde of Necromorphs that were charging towards them from all directions-

Kurumi: Damn! Not again... -Her eyes would glow as the walkers in the area would then run and gather to the group of survivors and help them as they would attack the Necromorphs. Kurumi then felt the tower shaking as she looked down to see a large number of giant Necromorphs crawling up to her. She saw the sight of multiple Brutes, Tripods and Alien Necromorphs climbing up to her as Kurumi pulled out her shovel from her back as she grinned widely at the Necromorphs and her eyes glowed brightly. Kurumi jumped from where she stood and would land directly onto the Tripod Necromorph's face and crushed it's face with her landing as she swung her shovel at the brute and smashed half of it's body- Your Unitology masters are idiots if they think that regular monsters like you could kill me!

-The song "Unravel" was heard as the song came from the speakers that was around the Tokyo tower-

Kagerou: Why the hell is there a song playing?!

Yato: This is just getting ridiculous!

Airi: Stop getting distracted and just kill the Necromorphs! We need to hold out until Kurumi-san gets to us!

Mei: -She looked up to see Kurumi fighting the giants- That might take awhile..

"Tell me, please tell me, what this plot is all about.. Exactly, who resides within me?

I'm broken, so broken - amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything.

Being as broken as I am, I hold my breath,

And it can't be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled.. Not even the truth. (Freeze)

Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane

I'll find you, and..!

In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.

Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..

I merely don't want to hurt you, inside a world, that came out of someone's imagination.

So please remember me; as vivid as I was.

Infinitely spreading, solitude wraps around me. Memories of times I laughed innocently comes to mind,

And I can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, can't move, I cannot move!

Unravelling the world

I've changed; I couldn't go back to the way I was.

As the two twines around one another, the both of us will perish away..

Breakable; unbreakable - psychotic; unable to go insane

I can't afford to let you be defiled!

In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen.

Please don't bother looking for me; don't stare at me..

In a trap of solitude someone had set, before the future unravels,

Remember me; as vivid as I was.

Please don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me, don't forget me!

Paralyzed by the fact that I've changed,

In a paradise filled with nothing but unrecoverable things,

Please remember me.

Tell me, please tell me.. Exactly, who resides within me?"

-The sound of loud screeching, hollering and monster-like howling could be heard as Airi, Kagerou, Yato and Mei turned their attention to their front and saw a swarm Stalkers charging towards the four-

Kagerou: Who knew that the Unitologists were a fan of Velociraptos?

Airi: This isn't the time, Kagerou-kun. -She reloaded her pistols and would aim at the Stalkers and shoot them as the others supported her along with the zombies around would attack the Stalkers-

Mei: I'm running out of ammo!

Yato: Same! I'm not sure how long we can hold out!

Kagerou: Here! Take these! -He tossed two sub-machine guns at the siblings as he took out his revolver and fired his shots at the swarm- They just keep coming!

-The sight of Kurumi landing onto the ground in front of the four survivors were seen as she caused the ground to shake and crack. She swung her shovel as her eyes glowed as she would hold onto a shovel and place the tip of her weapon onto the ground like a knight waiting for it's opponent as the sight of Lickers could be seen crawling out of the buildings as they roared and screeched loudly and would attack the Stalkers-

"As I watched our immortal leader fight off the hordes of Necromorphs, I saw the look on Airi's face and I could tell...She wasn't the same. She had the eyes who wanted to become just like our fearless and all-powerful leader. Though, I once was like that during my working days but...I hope that this young girl does not die because of her beliefs.." -Kagerou narrated as he watched Airi standing in front of him as she was staring at Kurumi-

-TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7:- Project

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 7:- Project

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

-Late at night in a Unitologist camp, the sight of Airi, Mei and Yato were seen sleeping in a room as Kagerou would walk out of the tent to see a pile of dead unitologist bodies on one corner as Kurumi was seen wearing shorts along with a normal white shirt and a light blue jacket as she was dragging the bodies and was holding onto her shovel at the same time-

Kagerou: Kurumi? -His eyes widened to see Kurumi's dead-looking eyes as she was cutting off the heads of the unitologists as blood would splatter all over her shovel, shirt, legs and face as she would then grab the gasoline container that was next to her and pour the gas all over the pile of corpses and would then grab the lighter that was in her pocket and toss the lighter into the pile as it lit the whole corpses on fire- You're burning the bodies?

Kurumi: The rotten bodies will cause trouble for the others.

Kagerou: I-I guess that's true.

Kurumi: Why are you awake?

Kagerou: I thought that maybe I could switch with you. You could use some sleep after all.

Kurumi: You forgot?

Kagerou: About what?

Kurumi: I can't sleep.

Kagerou: Wh-What?

Kurumi: Every night when you guys sleep, I'm always there, watching over you all.

Kagerou: Really?

Kurumi: The only proof I have is that I'm always awake before any one of you in the morning.

Kagerou: I-I know that you can't die but you really can't sleep?

Kurumi: I can't eat because my digestive system does not work anymore, I don't need to drink water, I don't need sleep either. My wounds heal faster than anything else on this planet. Shoot me in the head and I'll still come back. Why can't you remember all of this?

Kagerou: I-I don't know. I'm sorry... I guess I'm just a little stressed out..

Kurumi: You don't have to rush in having sex with Airi.

Kagerou: Wha-?! -He blushed madly- I-I wasn't stressed out because of that!

Kurumi: She's younger than you so wait until you think she's ready or if she wants you to be her lover, she can go after Yato-kun if she wanted or you can have Mei.

Kagerou: And Yato and I can't have you?

Kurumi: Even if I had sex, I won't be able to feel a thing and I won't be able to get pregnant either, it's pointless.

Kagerou: So you don't need to go to the bathroom or anything?

Kurumi: I don't need to if I can't eat and I don't have to drink.

Kagerou: What about your vision?

Kurumi: Same like everyone else, it's normal.

Kagerou: Then your brain actually broke through it's limits, huh?

Kurumi: I don't know by how many percent but I just can't die. My own infected can't even turn me into one of them, Necromorph infection is useless against the virus that is within me and the Markers aren't strong enough to break my mentality.

Kagerou: Can I also assume that you have other plans other than just repopulating Japan?

Kurumi: Maybe I'll try to learn how to drive a plane and travel across the world to find other survivors and them do the same.

Kagerou: That's it? You won't find a cure?

Kurumi: I'll have to investigate all of Umbrella Corp's bases, which means they could have thousands to millions of bases all over the world, it'll take me years to even find a single cure, if one even exists at this point..

Kagerou: But what will happen to you after this ends?

Kurumi: I don't know, I haven't thought about it that far yet.

-The sound of a high pitched shrug and alien-like howling could be heard from a distance as Kurumi and Kagerou would look around them as they held their weapons-

Kagerou: Stalkers?

Kurumi: Yeah. I can feel their presence.

Kagerou: What are the odds of them attacking us?

Kurumi: 7 out of 10.

Kagerou: Why seven?

Kurumi: They could just be scouts.

Kagerou: Or hunters.

-The sound of roaring was heard from a distance as the howling would stop-

Kagerou: What happened?

Kurumi: I had my Lickers hunt the Stalkers.

Kagerou: You're this powerful, what if the Unitologists have ideas to create a weapon that could beat you?

Kurumi: I don't know, I don't really want to think about it but if they ever plan on making something like that then I'll just kill it.

Kagerou: Thank God you're on our side then.

-Kurumi smirked at Kagerou as the Sun was rising. In the far distance of Japan, underground, the sight of an experimental camp was seen as the logo of "Umbrella" corp was seen on the wall as there were scientists everywhere as they were experimenting on both zombies and Necromorphs but in the middle of the experimentation room, the large tube of water was seen as the sight of a naked teenage girl was inside the tube as she was curled up while holding onto her legs as her eyes was closed, the girl had brown hair and had blue and purple veins glowing within her and outside of the tube was a little board that had written text on it as it said "Project Ishiki", as the scientists were walking around, the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" could be heard as it was being played within the heads of all of the people inside the room-

Scientist: This room..I swear...Every time I walk into the room, the song starts playing in my head.

Scientist 2: It's Project Ishiki's abilities, she can telepathically mess with people's minds, doesn't make them insane but it does cause a lot of problems.. -The two scientists turned to one scientist at the far corner of the room as he had his hands on his head and was grunting in pain-

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Oh how i wonder what you are,

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Show me light from afar,

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your little spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

What a golden joy you are,

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star."

Scientist: I hope this experimentation works, I don't want to get killed by that Kurumi girl that's out there right now..

Scientist 2: We need to put faith in our director, only he can help us.

-The girl in the tube heard the scientists talking and as soon as the name "Kurumi" was mentioned, the girl's eyes opened up as it revealed her bright emerald coloured eyes-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Muramasa

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 8:- Muramasa

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

"Who am I? Who is this person speaking? Is that...My voice..? Sounds...Odd..." -The dark blank image would then clear up as the sight of scientists were seen walking around the room as there was one scientist staring into the persona as he was writing down a report on his work-pad, the persona saw the logo on the wall as it was the logo of an umbrella-

Scientist 1: Stage 1 progressing slowly. This is day 74 and the artificial fetus has grown much faster than any other regular fetus grown in a woman.

"Fetus? Artificial..?"

Scientist 2: -A scientist would walk up to the man who was writing a report to see what he was doing- From an egg to a little hatchling and now he looks like a baby that will be born in the next 3 months.

Scientist 1: Given how long he's been growing, I'd say that he'd be at the child stage in a month or so.

Scientist 3: Finally! We're making progress! With this, we can beat those damn Unitologists and that Kurumi girl that's on the surface.

"Kurumi...That sounds familiar...It feels like I know that name.."

Scientist 1: Katari-san will be pleased to hear about our results.

Scientist 2: Project Ishiki will also be ready soon, I estimated the time that she will be combat ready in about a month.

Scientist 1: So we'll be able to send these two out, huh? Hopefully this doesn't go bad the same way the Americans made their B.O.W.s...

Scientist 3: Ah don't sweat it! They don't know anything! Unlike those Americans and Russians, we are capable of producing weapons of mass destruction through this biological production we made! Project Ishiki will be the one that will turn the infected into soldiers and this young boy here will control Ishiki and all other undead organism that walks on this planet!

-On the note pad, the name was written down as the fetus could see what the name was with it's eyes closed as it could see with it's mind and saw the name "Project Muramasa"-

""Project Muramasa"... Is that my name? What does it mean? I do not understand... But this feeling of growth...It hurts...It hurts a lot..." -The persona thought to himself-

-Back to Kurumi's group as they were walking down the city streets, Kurumi stopped walking as she felt a light chill going down her back-

Airi: Kurumi-san? What's wrong?

Kurumi: I don't like this feeling..

Yato: What's up?

Kurumi: I feel a powerful presence but I don't know where it is..

Mei: Unitologists?

Kurumi: More powerful than them..

Airi: What could be more powerful than the unitologists?

Kagerou:...Umbrella..

Yato: Hard to believe that they'd stick around here.

Kurumi: It's still a possibility.

-A Licker was sitting on top of a building as it was staring at the group from a distance with it's tongue out, it would then turn back and head downwards to the manhole down below as it would then enter the building, a second later after entering, a large splash of blood exploded within the manhole as the sight of the Licker's head flew out of manhole-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Neutralised

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 9:- Neutralised

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

Kagerou: Kurumi? What's wrong? -He turned to look at the twin-tailed haired girl who was wearing her school uniform as the group was in mall that Kurumi's group was in before and they were in an office room as Kurumi was looking down at the floor to see the sight of two broken capsules as they belonged to the drug pills-

Kurumi: So this is where he fought her..

Kagerou: What?

Kurumi: Nothing, let's go.

Airi: Guys! I found something! -She yelled from the lobby of the mall as everyone would gather around Airi and saw that Airi was looking at the fountain that was in the middle of the lobby-

Yato: It's just a fountain.

Mei: Yeah, what's so special about it.

Airi: That. -She pointed a small handle that was inside the fountain-

Yato: It's a handle, it could just be a power source or something.

Kagerou: I doubt that fountains are that sophisticated.

-Kurumi would walk past the four and walk over to the fountain and slammed her shovel onto the handle and broke it and once she did, a small part of the fountain would break apart and reveal multiple steps of stairs that were leading down-

Airi: Whoa..

Mei: A basement?

Kagerou: Shh! Hold up! What's that noise?

-The sound of wind was heard and scratching echoed within the basement as it creeped everyone out but then the sound of a girl singing was heard-

Yato: Y-You guys hear that?

Kagerou: I certainly do..

Airi: W-What is that noise?

-The song that was being heard by the group was "Ring Around the Rosie". Kurumi froze as she took a few steps back and was frightened by the sound-

"Ring around the rosie

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes

We all fall down

Ring around the rosie

What do you suppose we

can do to fight the darkness

in which we drown?

Ring around the rosie

This evil thing, it knows me

Lost ghosts surround me

I can't fall down.."

Airi: Kurumi-san? Is something wrong?

Kurumi: -Frightened, she held onto her shovel tightly with both of her hands and sat down- Airi, Yato, head in there and report in after five minutes, the three of us will stay here.

Yato: Eh?! W-Why do I have to go?

Kurumi: You have powers just like mine, use them. I'll have a few Lickers help you, now go!

Airi: Yes Ma'am~

Yato: Alright! Alright! Jeez.. -Airi would turn off the safety of her rifle while Yato took out his Glocks and went down the basement with Airi as she led the path while being escorted by three Lickers- God...That singing is just so creepy..

Airi: I-I know but let's just deal with it for now..

-Two minutes later, the two would then reach down to the bottom and stood in front of a large door that had the logo of Umbrella corp on it-

Yato: I don't like this, it feels abandoned..

Airi: I think it is..

Yato: Should we call Kurumi?

Airi: We're already here, let's just go.

Yato: B-But-

Airi: Don't be such a wuss and just follow me! -She would lightly push the large door as it would open slowly and reveal and completely dark experimental lab that was abandoned but had a few lights around- W-What happened here?

Yato: An outbreak..?

Airi: -She pointed her light at one of the corpses and got down to it to look at it and noticed that head was sliced in half- Walkers didn't kill them..

Yato: People?

Airi: I doubt that people would be able to continuously cut people's heads in half that easily.

"Twinkle...Twinkle..."

-The sound of whispers were heard as they were whispering the song "Twinkle Twinkle little Star" into both Airi and Yato's heads-

Yato: A-Airi-chan, let's go.

Airi: Y-Yeah, let's go. -The Lickers would roar as the two would head back to the door from where they entered and looked back to see the Lickers were being cautious while the song was still being sung around the area-

Yato: What's up with them?

Airi: S-Something's coming..

-The two would point their guns forward and saw someone walking towards them as it was a girl with long brown hair and bright glowing green eyes as the girl had a large cloth around her-

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky!

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Oh how i wonder what you are,

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Show me light from afar,

Then the traveler in the dark,

Thanks you for your little spark,

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

What a golden joy you are,

When the blazing sun is gone,

When the nothing shines upon,

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Twinkle twinkle little star,

Oh how i wonder what you are."

Yato: A survivor?

Airi: I-I don't think..

Yato: Hey! Are you alright? Were you bitten? Are you infected?

Girl: Tw-Twin...Kle...

Yato: Hey! I'm asking you a ques- -Before he could finish his sentence, he stopped talking as Airi got confused and would turn to look at Yato and saw that Yato's head was gone as her eyes widened in shock-

Airi: Y-Yato-kun..? -Yato's body fell as the Lickers roared and would charge towards the girl as Airi ran back and quickly shut the doors and would run up- K-Kurumi-san! Kurumi-san!

-Up above, Mei was watching the area from outside the mall while Kagerou and Kurumi waited inside. Kurumi had her right hand on her forehead as she was resting as her eyes would open up quickly as she took out her shotgun and shovel and stood up-

Kagerou: What's wrong?!

Kurumi: My Lickers just got killed and I just lost Yato's heartbeat.

Kagerou: What?!

Kurumi: Something just killed him. -Mei would then enter the mall to see what was going on as she was confused and saw Airi had reached the group-

Airi: RUN! -She screamed and shouted loudly as the ground would shake-

Kagerou: Airi! What the hell is going on! -The ground that Mei stood on would explode as a flesh of spikes rose up from the ground and pierced through Mei's body and killed her instantly and the girl that was down below jumped up from the hole that exploded, she landed and stared at the group but would then turn all of her attention straight to Kurumi-

Girl: Ku...Ru...Mi...

Kagerou: What the hell..

Airi: Mei-san!

Kagerou: Oi! Kurumi! You know this bitch?!

Kurumi: Ishiki Haruna..

Kagerou: So you DO know this cunt! Fantastic! -He pointed his revolver at Haruna and fired a shot at her head as it was a direct headshot but after being shot in the head, Haruna was still standing- Good lord..

Kurumi: What did they do to you..?

Haruna: Kuru...Mi... -Spikes of flesh would rise from her back and attack Kurumi as she protected herself with her shovel-

Kurumi: Go! Get out of here! Find cover!

Kagerou: Hell naw! -He grabbed the tactical shotgun that Mei dropped and aimed it at Haruna and fired a single shot at her and made her fall back onto her back- Booyah bitch! How'd you like that shit!

Kurumi: You just made her more angrier!

Airi: Then eat this! -She pulled the pin off a grenade and toss it at Haruna as it would explode right in front of Haruna's face-

Kagerou: Nice job, kid! Wha-?! -Airi and Kagerou were both taken aback at the sight of Haruna's face completely destroyed but was rapidly regenerating as she slowly stood up-

Kurumi: Like I said, hide. -She said as her eyes glowed green as a horde of Lickers would crawl into the building and surround Haruna- I'll deal with her.

Kagerou: G-Good luck..

Airi: K-Kurumi-san.. -Kagerou grabbed Airi's wrist and ran to hide with her-

Haruna: -The cloth that was on Haruna would start to transform and change colour as it became a fashionable battle dress with black and white colouring as Haruna smiled at Kurumi- Yup, I remember you..

Kurumi: "She was just mindless a minute ago, now she's become intelligent?!" -Kurumi thought to herself as she panicked-

Haruna: I gotta thank Umbrella for keeping a close watch on me when I was abusing their drugs~

Kurumi: How are you still alive?

Haruna: Like I said, Umbrella kept watch on me and once I died, they took my body and brought me back~

Kurumi: H-How is that even possible?

Haruna: Anything is possible with the right technology, my dear Kurumi-chan~

Kurumi: Your clothes?

Haruna: Psychic change, I can alter whatever I want~ -She got down and grab a brick as her eyes glowed and the brick would start morphing and changing into an axe- Like so~

Kurumi: Tsk!

Haruna: So I heard from the docs that you were immortal, let's see if that's true then. Oh? -She then saw a large number of soldiers that were in black uniforms surrounding them but all of them had their laser sights right on Haruna-

Kurumi: Umbrella soldiers?

Unit 1: This us 01, we've surrounded "Project Ishiki", permission to take her down.

"I want her head intact." -The man spoke through the communicator as the soldier nodded-

Unit 1: All units! Open fire! -From a safe distance, they would all open fire at Haruna and ignore Kurumi. Haruna took the hits but was getting weaker from each shot, another soldier came in with a flamethrower as he would fire the flames out and burn Haruna alive-

-From a distance, Kagerou and Airi was watching what was going on-

Kagerou: This is insane..

-Another soldier came with a rocket launcher as he would squat down and fire the rocket at Haruna and made a direct hit as everyone would stop firing and walk forward to check Haruna's body closely and saw that her body was regenerating her wounds-

Unit 1: She's been neutralised, we're bringing her in! -The sound of a Stalker howling from a distance could be heard as the soldiers aimed their guns at the entrance of the mall and saw a horde of Necromorphs charging towards the mall- INCOMING!

Unit 2: Grenade! -He tossed a grenade and exploded within the crowd of Necromorphs as everyone began shooting the Necromorphs while one soldier was carrying Haruna in his arms-

Kurumi: -She took a few steps back as she was shock but her eyes widened upon the sight of a man landing right in front of the entrance of the mall as the soldiers stopped shooting, the male had thick brown hair and red eyes as he was holding onto a long Muramasa- N-No..It can't be..

-The male swung the Muramasa at the horde and killed all of the Necromorphs in a single swing as he had created a sharp breeze that cut through the limbs of the aliens-

Unit 3: P-Project Muramasa..

-The male turned his head back to look at Kurumi and the soldiers as Kurumi became teary-

Kurumi: K-Kaito-kun..

-A helicopter would land down as the soldiers along with Kaito would walk into the helicopter and once everyone was on the transport, it flew up while Kurumi ran out to look at Kaito-

Unit 1: Project Muramasa, are you alright?

Kaito: That girl...It feels like I know her..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the mall that Kurumi and her group was in, was from "School-Live! Realism!" Chapter 9, it was the first place where Ishiki Haruna revealed her powers to control the pills.


	10. Chapter 10:- Questions & Answers

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 10:- Questions & Answers

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

"I'll kill every last one of them, I'll make them all pay." -The sound of Kurumi speaking to herself quietly was heard as Kagerou and Airi were walking beside her and were somewhat afraid of Kurumi as she had a horrifying glare on her face-

Kagerou: K-Kurumi, you alright?

Kurumi: Yeah I'm fine.

Airi: So what were those people?

Kurumi: They were from Umbrella Corp, didn't you see the logo on their suits?

Airi: I-I'm sorry..

Kagerou: Kurumi! I know that you're pissed off and I don't know why but you better not put out your anger on Airi!

Kurumi: I'm not!

Kagerou: Then let it out and tell us what is going on! So that we can help you! -He stopped and pulled Kurumi as he placed his hand on her shoulder-

Kurumi: No, this is something I need to deal with myself.

-Kurumi then lightly push Kagerou away as she walked away from the two while looking upset as her friends were concerned for her-

Airi: Kurumi-san...

Kagerou: Any ideas on what we should do?

Airi: I guess we'll leave her alone for now.

Kagerou: Then what do we do?

Airi: It's not a good idea to follow her so I guess we should set up camp somewhere.

-Kagerou looked to the side and saw a convenience store as he pointed to the abandoned store-

Kagerou: We'll camp there for the night, we have food and water so we can make use of that.

Airi: What about Kurumi-san?

Kagerou: Even if she walks a few kilometers away, she can still find us, for now, let's just rest up.

Airi: Alright then. -She said with a smile on her face as she ran up to Kagerou and held his hand as she pulled him into the convenience store while the male got slightly flustered and went inside with her-

-Inside the convenience store, Kagerou had cut down a few trees that were outside the store and turned them into fire as he had made a fire inside the store while Airi was sitting in front of the fire while being covered by a blanket. Kagerou would sit at the side as he also sat in front of the fire, he then took out a pack of cigarettes and light himself one as he had a smoke-

Kagerou: I'm sorry.

Airi: Hmm?

Kagerou: I'm sorry that you had to go through so much violence at such a young age.

Airi: -She laughed nervously- Hehe, what are you talking about? I've seen how violent the world has become since this all started.

Kagerou: I don't mean the infection.. I meant losing our friends.. -The flashing memory of Yato and Mei getting killed were recalled back into Airi's head as she got quiet and slightly depressed-

Airi: R-Right..That...It's alright... -Airi would then look over to Kagerou and watch him take a smoke as he was staring in the fire, from staring at him, the girl blushed slightly as he would then turn to look at her-

Kagerou: What's the matter?

Airi: Aren't you cold?

Kagerou: -He looked at the time on his watch- 5 a.m. No, I'm not cold. -The sight of him exhaling as his breath could be seen from the cold air-

Airi: You're lying.

Kagerou: I'm not.

-Airi would then move over to him and sat beside him as she wrapped the blanket around his body as the two shared the blanket together-

Airi: Now we'll both be warm.

Kagerou: R-Right.. -He said as he blushed and looked away-

-Further out from where Kagerou and Airi were, the sight of Kurumi was seen standing on top of a building as a helicopter was seen flying through the destroyed city. Kurumi's arms began to shiver as her eyes became sharp as a cat as her eyes began to glow green-

Kurumi: I've been waiting for you. -She said with a large grin on her face as a large number of Alpha Lickers were seen climbing up the building and stood next to her as they looked up at the chopper with their six glowing red eyes- Leave the strong one for me, kill the rest. -One of the Lickers nodded as some of them grew wings on their backs while others grew wings under their arms as they all flew up and attack the helicopter-

-In the helicopter-

Pilot 1: No sign of any Necromorphs.

Pilot 2: Think they're hiding somewhere?

Soldier 1: Let's get this over with! I hate this place!

Pilot 2: You're such a pussy! This is why we don't get any of the good mis- AH! -He screamed at the sight of Lickers crashing into the helicopter as Kaito got up from his seat and killed one of the Lickers but the Alphas dragged him out of the helicopter and toss him towards Kurumi while they jumped off of the helicopter as the transport would crash into one of the buildings and exploded. Kaito would land right in front of Kurumi as his bright blue eyes stared at her as he gave her a serious gaze while Kurumi looked at Kaito with a big smile on her face-

Kaito: Kurumi..

Kurumi: Where have you been? I've been looking for you.

Kaito: Out.

Kurumi: You were alive this whole time?

Kaito: What do you mean?

Kurumi: Why didn't you search for me?

Kaito: What are you talking about?

Kurumi: -She stared into his eyes as she got shocked and took a few steps back- You're not the Kaito-kun that I know!

Kaito: I am Ichikawa Kaito, known as Project Muramasa of Umbrella corp, I do not know you but what I do know is that YOU ARE my ENEMY! -He made it loud and clear as he drew out a muramasa and pointed the blade at Kurumi as his eyes glowed aquatic blue-

Kurumi: They've broken you, changed you...My god...Look at what they've done to you! -She got teary as she spoke out to Kaito emotionally as the male got confused and slowly let his sword down-

Kaito: What are you talking about?

Kurumi: You and I...Were together..! We fought together! We were best friends!

Kaito: I don't remember! -In a blink of an eye, the sight of Kurumi standing in front of him was seen as his eyes widened in surprised to see her up close-

Kurumi: Then maybe you'll remember after I do this. -She swung her shovel at him and knock to the building at the other said as he crashed inside the building- I'll make sure you'll stay by my side, Kaito-kun, I'll make sure that you won't suffer again, I know Rii-san wishes for you to be happy.

-Kaito got up from the rubble and glared at Kurumi-

Kaito: You are insane. -He blinked and noticed that Kurumi was nowhere to be found as he then felt her breath behind her as he dropped his blade once he felt Kurumi pointing a shotgun at his back and felt the tip of her shovel on his hip-

Kurumi: If you resist, I'll destroy your brain and break your hip.

Kaito: As if you've got the guts to do such a thing. -Kurumi smirked as her eyes glowed and an Alpha Licker walked up to Kaito and stabbed him in the kneecaps, thus incapacitated him, making him unable to move- Ahhh! Y-You...

Kurumi: Kaito-kun, I love you~ I really do. -She said as she got down to him and lifted his chin up lightly and kissed his nose lightly with a sweet smile on her face as she blushed slightly- I missed you a lot but I can't have my way with you unless you join my side and get back your memories of the past.

Kaito: L-Like I said...I DON'T REMEMBER! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! -Unimpressed, Kurumi sighed and shot Kaito in the leg, thus causing the man to scream in pain, she then noticed that his legs were ripped apart from the blast of the shotgun but noticed the flesh was slowly healing itself- Ahhh! M-my...My legs!

Kurumi: You're just like Ishiki. A monster. Now I want you to tell me everything that you know. -She got down to him and glared into his eyes-

Kaito: I'm not...Saying shit...

Kurumi: -She sighed and stand up as she would then point the shotgun at Kaito's head- You will certainly regenerate your head after this shot and once you do, I'll make sure your fresh new brain will follow my orders and I'll make sure Umbrella won't be able to track you.

Kaito: What the hell...Are you talking about..?

Kurumi: I've read the notes that was in the lab that was under the mall, they have placed trackers on your brain to track you and I'm sure that they're coming right here to retrieve you.

Kaito: You're just insane! -He was then shot in the head as the parts of his brains scattered and the sight of a small tracking device was seen on the floor, Kurumi picked up the tracking device and gave it to one of the Alpha lickers-

Kurumi: Take this and put it in a nearby Unitologist camp. -The alpha nodded and did as it was told as it left with a few other Alphas while Kurumi dragged the corpse with her and went down with a murderous smile on her face- It's going to be alright Kaito-kun...It's going to be alright..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the story of "Project" is actually based on "Project Alice" from the Resident Evil movies?


	11. Chapter 11:- Half of the World

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 11:- Half of the World

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

-The sound of music being played was heard as the song that was being played was the song "The Ghost is Here", the sight of Kaito being tied up was seen as Kurumi was listening to the song from Yato's phone-

"Another scary night

Another spooky fright

And you just might be in danger

Oh the ghost is here and it's always a fake

The ghost is here and there's no reason to shake

The ghost is here, oh give us a break

It's fake

Another ghoul attack

She's breathing down our back

So we're making tracks for the exit

Oh the ghost is here and it's a crook in a suit

The ghost is here and he's protecting some loot

The ghost is here, oh give him the boot

He's fake

It doesn't matter where we go, we know

A ghost is gonna show and so

We look for the bogus

We look for the scam

And every time the ghost is a sham

We see an eerie light

And if the mood is right

Then you just might sight a monster

Oh the ghost is here, it's our frightening task

To face our fears and the creep in the mask

So the ghost is here, there's no reason to ask

He's fake"

Kurumi: This is a good song, although it's in English, I don't get what's going on.

Kaito: -He'd struggle and try to get out of his chains but was unable to do so- Ugh! What is the meaning of this?

Kurumi: I'm here to interrogate you~

Kaito: What? -He then turned his attention to the side and above him to see that he was surrounded by Kurumi's undead as there were zombies and Lickers everywhere in the warehouse that they were in-

Kurumi: It took only 15 minutes for you to full recover your wounds and took you an hour to regain your consciousness after being shot in the head.

Kaito: Tsk! I hope that you know that Umbrella are on their way!

Kurumi: No they're not.

Kaito: What?

Kurumi: I shot your head just awhile ago and took the tracking device somewhere else from here, I had thought this through so there's nothing to worry about.

Kaito: Why are you doing this? For what reason..?

Kurumi: To save Humanity from complete Convergence.

-Kaito's eyes then widened after hearing what Kurumi said-

Kaito: Convergence? You mean with the Unitologists?

Kurumi: Yes. I have just discovered from one of the Unitologist camps that 50% of Earth has turned completely dark as it had converted already.

Kaito: Into those monstrous Necromorphs because of the Markers?!

Kurumi: There's a black Marker in central America and we need to get rid of it.

Kaito: Umbrella are currently doing operations to assault the Black Marker. Although I did not think that it was true..

Kurumi: Now you know.

Kaito: So you're telling me to team up with you to fight against the Necromorphs?

Kurumi: Yes.

Kaito: Then why didn't you just join Umbrella?

Kurumi: They would've killed the survivors that I was with and experiment me, it would take too much time.

Kaito: Well you're not wrong about that but why did you choose me to help?

Kurumi: Even without your memories, I still believe that you're the Kaito-kun that I trusted in.

Kaito:...-A flashing memory of himself with Kurumi in a bedroom together was seen as he recalled the memory for a second- I...I guess I do remember a little of our past..

Kurumi: Take your time, but please, can I have your word that you won't kill my friends?

Kaito: Since I'm no longer under surveillance, I can do whatever I want, then yes, you can trust me.

Kurumi: -She'd then cut off his bonds and let him free as Kaito stood up and looked at Kurumi up close as the girl couldn't help but get flustered as she looked away slightly- S-Stop staring..

Kaito: I'm sorry but I wanted a better look of you from my point of view as I'm standing.

Kurumi: L-Let's go. -She said as she walked towards an opening from the broken window and jumped out from a tall office building as Kaito watched her and was surprised that she was unscathed from the fall as Kurumi was looking up at him- Hurry up!

Kaito: Amazing.. -He scoffed softly as he would do the same and once he landed onto the ground, the ground cracked but he felt a little pain on his knees after the fall- Ouch..

Kurumi: I thought you're an immortal too?

Kaito: Technically I am but I'm also not.

Kurumi: What do you mean by that?

Kaito: The virus they put in me are all healing viruses, nothing else. I can still feel pain but I can heal faster than anything else.

Kurumi: Is it still possible for you to die?

Kaito: I was still alive after you shot me in the head, perhaps the only way to kill me is to completely destroy my body although it is just hypothetical.

Kurumi: I see. What about Ishiki?

Kaito: She is my prototype. She feels pain and regenerates her wounds just as fast as I can but she can do more things than me as she was indosed with more than just one type of Virus.

Kurumi: What are her abilities?

Kaito: Telekinesis or anything that is related to psychological powers. She can mutate her skin into clothes and armour, change the forms of materials into whatever she wants, she can turn a brick into an iron rifle and make bullets from out of dust but the strangest and most powerful power she has is the Psychic aura.

Kurumi: What's that?

Kaito: Around a certain range, she can sense and feel vibrations around her and kill the intruder, telepathically.

Kurumi: No wonder my Lickers were getting killed in the sewers. but how did she get out?

Kaito: The scientists were too arrogant. They believed that they could control her but Ishiki is insane. She's always been insane.

Kurumi: Tell me about it.

-After the passing hours that Kaito met up with Kagerou and Airi, from a far distance, the sight of Ishiki Haruna was seen standing on top of the roof of one of the buildings as she was looking up at the dark clouds-

Haruna: I want to kill..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- I Found You

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 12:- I Found You

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

Kaito: A school...? -He asked as he got curious as the group was standing in front of Megurigaoka Private High School, which was Kaito and Kurumi's old school-

Kurumi: This is Megurigaoka Private High School, it was our school.

Airi: Your school? You mean that you two studied here together?

Kagerou: So that explains why you know each other and why she knows you so well.

Kaito: I don't remember this school..

Kurumi: A lot has happened since the outbreak so take your time to remember.

Kaito: Alright then. -The group would then enter the school grounds and head inside the school-

Kagerou: Though, explain why we're here.

Kurumi: There are supplies at the basement of the school, hopefully it's still there.

Kagerou: Supplies as in food, water and clothes?

Kurumi: Everything you could ask for.

Kagerou: I need new clothes, this suit is just horrid.

Airi: -She chuckled softly as she was walking beside Kagerou- Then maybe this time I'll get to actually see you wear something normal other than just your suit~

Kagerou: Heh, let's just see if there's anything to use.

-As the group entered the school, Kagerou and Airi noticed that the school had a lot of infected students roaming around the vicinity-

Kagerou: Infected students hanging around their school and not leaving the premises?

Kurumi: I had actually gotten rid of the infected in the school with Kaito-kun in the past and we cleared the entire school grounds of the infected.

Airi: But why are they still here?

Kurumi: I brought them back to protect this school and from having people enter the basement.

Kaito: That's a good idea.

Kurumi: It was the only thing that I could do to keep scavengers out of this school. -Kagerou, Airi and Kaito would then head down to the basement while Kurumi went somewhere else. The infected were ignoring the group but Airi was still somewhat cautious of them as she walked beside Kagerou and held onto his arm lightly-

Kagerou: Don't worry, with Kaito here, I doubt they'll do anything to us.

Kaito: I can't control them like how Kurumi can but I promise that I will protect you two for Humanity's sake.

-As the three were in the dark basement, they saw a large number of giant steel cabinets and would open them up to see a large number of frozen food, canned food, bottled waters, sodas, juices, clothes and everything required to survive in a apocalypse.

Airi: New clothes!

Kagerou: Finally.

-Kaito was standing behind Airi and Kagerou as he was holding onto a large flashlight. His bright blue eyes would turn green as it became sharp as a feline's as he quickly pointed his light to the end of the large hall to see a steel door that had blood on it-

Airi: What's wrong?

Kaito: We're not alone...

Kagerou: Ishiki?

Kaito: Something more dangerous..

Airi: Eh? S-Something more dangerous?

Kaito: Quickly get whatever you need and grab what you can, we need to get out of here. The faster the better.

Airi: R-Right!

Kagerou: Alright then. -He nodded and quickly grabbed the clothes, canned food and water while Airi took a few clothes, batteries, ammunition for guns and medicine as the three would then quickly run out of the basement and quickly headed up to find Kurumi as Kurumi was in her old club room and was going through the room as she saw a diary that was had belonged to Yuki, her old friend and saw a doodle on the whiteboard that was in the club room and the picture had Yuuri, Miki, Yuki, Kurumi, Kaito, Megumi and Taroumaru-

Kurumi: It's good to be back but it also hurts. -She said with a hurtful smile on her face as she put her hand onto the diary as she then heard running and would then walk out of the club room to see the others were exhausted from running and Kurumi's eyes widened at the sight of Kaito's cat-like eyes- What happened?

Kaito: I felt a powerful presence.

Kurumi: In the basement?

Kaito: Below the basement.

Kurumi: Below the basement? -Surprised. Kurumi would then grrab Kaito's wrist and look at him closely- What was the presence?

Kaito: It was dangerous, monstrous, more dangerous than Ishiki..

Kurumi: Right. Kagerou and Airi, I want you two to stay here in the club room, Kaito-kun, with me.

Kaito: Y-You really want to fight against that thing?

Kurumi: To protect everyone here, yes.

-Kaito was surprised to hear Kurumi's response as he'd then scratch the back of his head lightly and sigh softly and nodded-

Kaito: I guess I have no choice then.

-The two would then leave while Airi and Kagerou stayed back in the club room to prepare everything-

Airi: W-What should we do..?

Kagerou: I think I'll go and change in the next room.

Airi: Eh? N-No! You can't!

Kagerou: What? Why?

Airi: It's dangerous out there and we were asked to stay here and not leave.

Kagerou: But...

Airi: It's okay...Let's just not think about it. -Airi would then hug Kagerou tightly as the man blushed slightly and patted her head-

Kagerou: Alright alright..

-Back to Kurumi and Kaito, as the two were heading down, Kurumi stopped walking as she would then squat down and put a hand onto the floor-

Kurumi: Strange..

Kaito: What is it?

Kurumi: I don't recall the school getting partially blown up. -The two would then look down at the stairs and saw that the one way to get down was destroyed as there was a large hole that seemed like something had exploded in between the stairs-

Kaito: We didn't even hear any explosions or shaking either.

Kurumi: We'll just jump down then.

Kaito: Sounds like a plan then. -The two would then jump over the rubble and head down to the basement and saw that the shutters were closed as Kaito's eyes widened in surprised- Wha-?!

Kurumi: Did you close the shutters?

Kaito: I did not!

Kurumi: Hold this. -She said as she passed Kaito her shotgun as the man nodded. Kurumi would then crack her knuckles and would then punch the shutters once as it made a dent- Tsk! It's tough..

Kaito: Titanium shutters after all.

Kurumi: Hya! -She'd then strongly kick the large shutters and caused it to fall and break down. Both Kurumi and Kaito's eyes would glow brightly as they began to sweat in paranoia as they could hear the sound of a girl singing the song "Silent Night". Kurumi quickly held onto her shovel while Kaito turned off the safety on the shotgun and aimed it into the dark basement and saw the the light in the basement was flickering as the sight of a woman was seen standing below the flickering light-

"Silent night, deadly night

Nothing's calm, nothing's bright

Here comes evil

Mother and child

Say goodbye to

Mother and child

Silent night, deathly light

Nothing's calm, all becomes bright

Evil things are

Coming for me

In the shadows

I cannot hide

Creep as quietly as quiet can be

Deep in darkness there

Sleep in the darkest place"

-Both Kaito and Kurumi's eyes then widened at the sight of a girl who looks exactly the same as Kurumi but had torn clothes and was holding onto a shovel as well as she had glowing purple eyes and had horns on her head-

Woman: I...Found...You..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Clone

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 13:- Clone

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

Woman: -She took a deep breath and exhaled while holding onto her own shovel- It feels good to be out.

Kurumi: Who are you?

Woman: Me?

Kaito: Answer the question! Who are you?! What are you?!

Woman: Isn't it obvious? -She'd then grin and look at Kurumi- I'm you.

Kaito: That's a lot of bullshit. -He said as he took out a baretta from his pocket and aimed it at the clone-

Woman: I am called "Karumi", the clone of Ebisuzawa Kurumi.

Kurumi: Who made you..?

Karumi: The Church made me.

Kurumi: C-Church?!

Kaito: Those unitologist bastards!

Karumi: I'll have you know that I am far more powerful than that Ishiki girl. -She said with a confident grin on her face as a large number of Necromorphs walked up the stairs that was behind Karumi and would stand next to her while Kurumi's eyes glowed brightly as a large number of Lickers and walkers would come into the basement room and stood beside Kaito and Kurumi-

Kurumi: What do you want?

Karumi: You. -She lifted her shovel and would point at Kurumi-

Kurumi: Huh?

Karumi: Your genetic code is extremely fascinating to study, is what my creators have told me.

Kurumi: And you believe them?

Karumi: They're basically my parents, so yes, I do believe them. Besides, if they made me out of your blood then it is obviously fascinating to learn about you then.

Kurumi: I doubt that's all that they want.

Karumi: They'd like to have you meet the Black Marker and they want you to join their Convergence.

Kurumi; Blasphemy! As if I'll ever join them!

Karumi: Why not? We have games and fun prayers!

Kurumi: Hmph! For a clone that's based off of me, you're full of crap. -She said as she took out her shotgun and aimed it at Karumi but in a split second, the sight of Karumi teleported in front of Kurumi was seen as she grabbed the shotgun and tossed it aside as the two would then jump back with their shovels out- You bastard..

Karumi: Let's have a fair fight! -She grinned as her shovel would start to grow flesh as the Necromorphs would charge forward and Kurumi's walkers and lickers would do the same and attack the aliens while Kurumi and Karumi would fight-

-Back in the club room, the sight of Kagerou and Airi were seen together as they were in their clothes and were sitting on the couch together as Airi was resting on Kagerou's lap while he was reading through Yuki's diary, he then heard an explosion and felt the whole school ground shake as Airi and Kagerou quickly got up-

Airi: W-What was that?!

Kagerou: It must be something bad.

Airi: Should we go and help?

Kagerou: If there's an explosion, it would only mean that it's a powerful monster or it's Ishiki and I doubt that we could even do anything to help.

Airi: A-Are you sure we shouldn't just go and check on them?

Kagerou: I'd rather not risk your life for those two, they're more than capable of surviving this apocalypse than us so let's let them do their thing while we do ours.

Airi: Well...A-All right... If you say so.

-Back in the battle, the sight of Kurumi and Kaito jumping out of the windows from the ground floor were seen as they were outside in the school courtyard as Karumi would walk towards the window and slam her shovel at the wall like a golf club and create a massive hole in front of her as she'd then walk out and stare at the two as she would rub the blood off of her nose-

Karumi: You're the first to be able to make me bleed. Ishiki couldn't do that.

Kaito: Ishiki is just overconfident in her abilities after all.

Karumi: Very cocky indeed~

-Kurumi got frustrated as she would charge in towards Karumi and headbutted her clone but Karumi took the hit and would then kick Kurumi in the stomach and grab her by the shirt and toss her to the parked cars and caused Kurumi to have her back bleed-

Kurumi: Agh...Ow...

Kaito: Kurumi!

Karumi: You're mine now, traitor of Umbrella~ -She said and winked at Kaito as she ran towards him quickly, Kaito was about ready to punch Karumi but in a blink of an eye, he noticed Karumi was in front of him already and her both of her hands on his cheeks and would then embrace him with a kiss on the lips. Kurumi's eyes widened as her eyes would then glow red-

Kurumi: No...NOO! -She yelled out loudly as the whole ground on the courtyard would begin to shake as Kurumi's yelling and rage was creating an earthquake. Karumi would then let go of Kaito as she smiled and licked her lips as she'd then jump away quickly-

Karumi: Hehe~ I got what I need. I'll see you both later~

Kurumi: No! Get back her! -The sight of Karumi disappearing in thin air was seen by the two as Kurumi would start searching for Karumi but Kaito held onto Kurumi's hand- Let go of me!

Kaito: D-Don't! You'll just waste your energy!

Kurumi: But that bitch!

Kaito: I-I know! But...I'm sorry! Let's just rest up for now..

Kurumi: -She let out a deep sigh and would hold onto Kaito's hand as she gave a depressed look on her face- Fine..

-Within the city, in a building, the sight of Karumi was seen sitting down on the floor as she laid back on the wall-

Karumi: Phew! That was tough, I didn't think that fighting two of them at once would be that much of a problem. Well...I do know now. Now, time to surprise my creators. -She said as she would then take out a test tube from her pocket and spit out her saliva into the test tube until it was full, once it was full, she'd cover the tube and look at it as she saw that the saliva was glowing blue slightly- B.O.W experimentations, best ever.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Welcome Home

School-Live! Convergence!

がっこうぐらし! 収束！

(Gakkō Gurashi! Shūsoku!)

Chapter 14:- Welcome Home

Theme song: The Greatest Show on Earth - Nightwish

Ending song: LAST GAME - Zwei

/This is a continued series of "School-Live! Realism!", this will further explain the details of the outbreak and experimentations from the last season./

-Inside the club room, the sight of Kagerou, Airi and Kaito were seen together-

Airi: W-Where's Kurumi-san?

Kaito: She's out patrolling the whole school.

Airi: B-By herself?! W-What if she gets attacked?!

Kaito: I think she's more than capable of dealing with the problem herself.

Kagerou: You just told us that the both of you had a hard time fighting against her clone named "Karumi", what makes you think that it'll be a piece of cake for her if that clone of hers comes back to finish the job?

Kaito: Well that's...Um...

Kagerou: Or what if Ishiki shows up to kill her?

Kaito: I can sense her presence if she shows up around this area so we're quite safe.

Kagerou: -He sighed as he got up from the couch and grabbed a nearby rifle- I'm heading out. -Once he said that, Airi then held Kagerou's hand and looked up at him-

Airi: N-No! It's too dangerous!

Kagerou: I gotta make sure that Kurumi is safe at least!

Airi: But it's a lot more dangerous to go out there yourself! It's now just zombies anymore, there are more!

Kagerou: I-I know but still..

Airi: Please don't go! For my sake...Please.. -She then got teary as Kagerou felt heartbroken to see Airi tear up as he then got down to her and hugged her-

Kagerou: I'm sorry.. I'm sorry. I won't leave you, I promise..

Kaito: I'm sorry to break up this lovely moment but are you two dating?

Kagerou: Well uh.. -He blushed slightly and looked away from Kaito-

Airi: -She pulled Kagerou down to the couch and hugged his arm tightlly as she smiled at Kaito- Yes we are~

Kaito: Congratulations.

Airi: Thank you~

-The sound of the door opening was heard as everyone then turned their attention to the source and saw the sight of Kurumi leaning on the door as she had her left hand holding onto her right shoulder as she was bleeding from her right hand, everyone else would then start panicking at the sight of her bleeding-

Kaito: Kurumi!

Kagerou: What happened?!

Airi: Y-You're bleeding?! H-How is that possible?

Kagerou: I thought you're immortal..

Kurumi: Leave me! -She said as she pushed Kagerou and Airi aside as she went to the fridge in the club room and opened it and took out a small transparent syringe that was kept hidden at the far back of the fridge and stabbed her right arm with the syringe-

Airi: K-Kurumi-san! Wha- What are you doing?!

Kurumi: It's a anti-dioxide. It removes bacterial cells that keeps me from regenerating.

Kagerou: What happened out there?

Kurumi: I bumped into a bit of trouble while I was out there.

Kagerou: Karumi?

Kurumi: Her and Ishiki.

Kaito: You were fighting against the both of them?!

Kurumi: It was a three-way battle, there was no way to avoid it. Ishiki wanted to find me, Karumi wanted to find Ishiki and I wanted to find the both of them.

Kagerou: You're insane..

Airi: What happened to them?

Kurumi: Ishiki ran after I called my Lickers and Karumi ran after Ishiki.

Kaito: And I assume that the cause of your wound was because of Ishiki?

Kurumi: Yes... I didn't know that she had the ability to kill regenerative cells.

Kaito: Well, you should rest up.

Kurumi: No, I need to go.

Kaito: Huh?

Airi: Eh?! You're going out?!

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll be back for sure. -She said with a smile on her face as she walked out of the room with her shovel and went to the next room to get a shotgun and a few ammo shells. Once Kurumi left, the others watched without saying a thing-

-Hours passed as night came, in the middle of the city of Tokyo, the sight of Kurumi standing in the center of the street was seen as she was with her hundreds to thousands of zombies and Lickers around her as Ishiki appeared from a distance with her glowing green eyes and Karumi appeared in front of Kurumi with her horde of Necromorphs as the song "Welcome Home" was being played in the background-

Karumi: Welcome home, Onee-chan~

"You could have been all I wanted

But you weren't honest

Now get in the ground

You choked off the surest of favors

But if you really loved me

You would've endured my world

Well if you're just as I presumed

A whore in sheep's clothing

Fucking up all I do

And if so here we stop

Then never again

Will you see this in your life

Hang on to the glory at my right hand

Here laid to rest is our love ever longed

With truth on the shores of compassion

You seem to take premise to all of these songs

You stormed off to scar the armada

Like Jesus played letter

I'll drill through your hands

The stone for the curse you have blamed me

With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep

But if you could just write me out

To neverless wonder, happy will I become

Be true that this is no option

So with sin, I condemn you

Demon play, demon out

Hang on to the glory at my right hand

Here laid to rest is our love ever longed

With truth on the shores of compassion

You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you

One more wish to you

Please make up your mind, girl

I'd do anything for you

One last kiss for you

One more wish to you

Please make up your mind, girl

Before I hope you die"

-Kurumi held her shovel high as her eyes glowed bright purple while Karumi's purple eyes slowly turned pink and glowed as well-

"In the end, I can only do this by myself. Without anyone's help. No one is allowed to interfere with my job." -Kurumi thought to herself as she ran towards Karumi with her shovel up high as Ishiki flew towards Kurumi and Karumi held her flesh-like shovel and grin at the two and raised her shovel as she had a murderous look on her face-

"I do not want to see him get taken away from me nor do I want to see him die in front of me. Kaito-kun...Please stay safe." - Ebisuzawa Kurumi.

-THE END-


End file.
